Shadows and Bubbles
by bella my love
Summary: Nico is thrust into the world of vampires when a capture the flag game goes bad. He meets our favorite bloodsuckers, and what will happen when he falls in love with our the little pixie we all know and love.Don't own PJO or Twilig.-Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Capture The Flag Gone Wrong

**Chapter 1. This is a warning- Jasper is with someone else and Nico is 17. This song is called worth dying for by rise against. Review.**

_Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist  
We are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race_

(Let's go!)

Take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind  
Cut me up with a razor blade that tries to separate the skin  
  
Nico pov

I sighed as me and my cousin Percy, sat in the underbrush with our swords out and scratched in the dirt with them. We had currently been playing tick-tack-toe and waiting. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend for the last several years, had ordered us out here to guard during a capture the flag game. The hunters were here and we were on guard duty. _Greaaaattttttt! I hate those damn hunters!_

He scratched the last x in and won. He wore a big goofy grin on his face as he swung his arms around whispering, "Go Percy, go Percy..."

`I cut him off with a shhh and a finger to my lips as I heard something rustle out a foot away from us. He immediately stopped and stiffened up and I did the same. I heard another rustle and a soft grumbling sound. I slowly gripped my hand tighter around the hilt of my black sword and tensed in waiting.

Percy caught my eye with his and held up a hand with three fingers up. I nodded at his sign and he counted down. When he hit three, we jumped up and through the brush above us. I felt a few thorns scratch us, but I was quickly over it when the hunter, in silver camoe color, turned around with a bow drawn. I felt a silent chuckle go through me when I saw it was Thalia. Her electric blue eyes hardened at the sight of us and she spoke with a serious voice, yet was ruined by the words that came out of her mouth. "I'd back down now, boys, unless you want to get hurt?" It came out as a question and I knew that we might get a little scratched, but we could take her out easily.

She flipped her spiky black hair over her shoulder and Percy let out a grunt. "Pinecone face, you couldn't hurt me, and Nico is way more powerful than you, by now. Let's face it, you're the one going down." I chuckled a tiny bit at this, and without warning, Thalia let loose an arrow at us.

It zinged past me as I dodged and Percy rolled away. He pulled out riptide, his sword, but I told him that Thalia was mine. I could take her. He rolled his eyes, but still capped the sword and let me go at it. Thalia smirked at my over confidence, and said in an overly loud voice, "Bring it on death-breath!"

I launched myself at her and she pulled out a set of daggers, which she used to block my first strike. I curved my sword though, and pulled back, only to strike at her hip and fake it to her upper arm. My fake didn't work and she spun in a dance, which I was pulled into as our swords and daggers clanged against each other endlessly. It reverberated against the trees and echoed around us as other sounds of battle could be heard deeper in the forest.

After a few minutes, Thalia was worn down, and uselessly threw her dagger at me, which I dodged. It turned out to be a distraction though, as I looked and saw Percy fighting another hunter and Thalia taking off through the trees and towards... _Oh crap! Zeus' fist! The flag's there!_

I bolted after her, but was considerably slower, which in my case, was a very bad thing, but I made up with the fact that I was stronger, and she was wore down. I flitted between trees, seeing hunters and campers alike fighting each other. Flashes of silver and orange were all that could be seen as I ran faster, away from the fighting and towards the girl who was making this a lot harder than it should be.

_Shit! Shit! Where is she? Where the Hades am I?_ I asked myself mentally as I slowed to a jog and noticed that I was in unfamiliar territory. None of the sounds of fighting could be heard and the torch light that we usually had in the dark was gone. The only sounds that could be heard was the crunching grass beneath me feet and my heavy breathing. I slowed down and stopped, spinning in a circle and trying to figure out where I was.

I noticed no familiar markings that might be able to tell me where I was, and my eyes, though they were better in the dark than normal demigods since I was a child of Hades, could barely see ten feet in front of me.

I heard a soft growl behind me, and turned around, and saw something that would have scared me like crazy a few years ago, but still made me stop in my tracks, and brandish my sword. Just about a few feet away stood an enormous black hell hound, easily the size of a bulldozer. It's eyes glinted red and it's snout scrunched up as it looked at me with hunger plain on it's face.

I lifted the sword up, but didn't have a chance as the monster launched at me and I barely sidestepped and slashed it's scarred hide with my blade. A long, but not deep gash graced where my sword had touched.

The beast howled and swiped a paw at me, which I tried to dodge but couldn't as I felt pain explode on my side. I looked down, and noticed the extremely deep claw marks that extended across my ribs. I barely was able to stand up and defend myself as the hound came back for seconds and tried to bite me. I dodged and dodged and dodged, trying to avoid it's claws and teeth, and still scratch it.

After a few minutes of this, I was feeling faint with exhaustion, and blood loss, and had barely gotten in another two scratches: One on it's snout and one on it's hind leg. I tried to dodge one last swipe, but was unsuccessful and got pinned underneath it's huge paw, which hindered me immobile. I struggled against it, but stopped when the hell hound's face came within a foot of mine and I could feal it's hot breath and strands of salive hit my face full on.

I felt my will leave me as my blood started draining away, and I grasped onto my sword, and let out a gasp as my ribs were punctured. I plunged the sword into the hell hound's snout and pulled out, causing it to retreat a few feet away.

I used my distraction well and willed the shadows to coverge around me, and get me away from the monster. I felt the exhilirating pull and the sense of all my energy leaving me as I shadow traveled, thinking of going anywhere but here. _Anywhere_, my thoughts echoed as the feeling left me and I blacked out completely, all my life nearly drained from my body.


	2. My Angel

**Heres chapter 2. Enjoy.**

_Now in the  
White flames of burning flags we  
Found a world worth dying for, yeah  
We've been battered so hard that we don't  
Feel anymore_

Take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All die young?  
So take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All die young?

3rd person pov

A small girl ran through a forest at an inhuman speed, and gaining more with every second. She was short, not even five foot, and her hair was cropped close to her face, but was spiky and flared in every direction. Her strange golden colored eyes were wild, and held the distinct feeling that she was hunting something.

Her brown blouse was ripped in several places, and her skirt, which was highly impractical for whatever it was that she was doing, barely reached her knees and was ripped on one side. Though she ran at a speed no human could ever acheive, and one that should have blurred her eyesight to almost nothing, she dodged trees and shrubs with no problem whatsoever.

After running for a few miles, she suddenly stopped, her face facing the sky and nose in the air. She seemed to sniff for a moment, before a wild look crossed her face, and her eyes seemed to go off in a frenzy. In a flash, she took off again, a couple miles away from whatever it had been that she was hunting.

Her feet pounded at the dirt, which was a contrast to her usually glide that had been going on just minutes before. It seemed like she had detected a new prey, an even better one than what she had just been tracking. Only one thought crossed her mind: _Human..._

She ran for miles and miles on end, not tiring down and not showing any signs of slowing down in the least. Her image was barely a white and brown blur that flew through the trees and almost impossible to see as she was caught up in her hunt. Her brown -almost black- hair, flew wildly behind her and her face contorted with thirst.

After a few more minutes, she came to the object of her hunt. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen and had shaay, shoulder length black hair. His eyes, barely covered by his eyelids, were a dark, dark brown and seemed to contain the sadness of the world in them; pains that no one would ever understand, and loss that no one should experience. And yet, they still contained a spark of hope, of bravery, that still remained as he clung to life for his last few moments. His clothes were black, his jeans and his band t shirt along with his dark brown aviator's jacket. Around him pooled blood, and lots of it as it drained from deep, angry red gashes across his body. In his hand was clutched a dark, wicked sharp sword that seemed to feed off the darkness around it.

The girl flew up to the boy, and eyes wild with excitement, lowered her mouth to his neck. Her teeth barely grazed his skin before a loud voice resounded in her head. _Alice, no! If you do this now, you'll destroy everything Carlisle has ever built in you! All the lessons he taught you! Are you willing to sacrifice human life just for self satisfaction?_

Alice muttered in a voice that was drenched in shame, guilt, sadness, and hunger, yet still musical, "But he smells so good... To good to pass up! It's like the best smelling stuff in the world." But even as she spoke those words, she knew she couldn't bear to drain the rest of the life that this man had left in him. She jerked back away from him, trying to put some distance between her and the sweet smelling blood, but when she truly looked at him, the life that she was so tempted to end just moments before, she felt herself falling into his ruggedly handsome good looks and courage.

His eyelids fluttered open for a single moment. "Help," was all he managed to croak out before his eyelids drooped again and he fell back under. Alice stood there, letting his voice wash over her, enjoying the sound of it, but weliing up with sadness at the fact that he would die, just like countless others before him, and the countless others that would happen after.

Still, she couldn't help but wish that she could do something to help him. _Wait,_ her mind said to her._ You're a vampire! Duh! Just change him, or at least get him to Carlisle._

"No," she said in an even voice. "I couldn't do that to him, it would just hurt him more. And he probably wouldn't be too happy about being changed into one of us. Besides, I c-couldn't control myself... I would just kill him... and the house is too far away for Carlisle to change him... he would die before then..."

She let her sentence fade off and listened to the voice in her head as it told her that he should be saved, that he needed to be saved, and soon. _"He doesn't have much time left... Change him while you can..."_ The voice was obviously right as she saw that he had vey, very little life in him, and could hear his heartbeat slowing to next to almost nothing.

With her mind already made up, she strode over to him and pulled his head into her lap. She lowered her pale lips to his arm, and bit down, crunching through flesh and tasting the blood flowing from his body. She felt her will crumble and could barely imagine giving up this delicious blood for any reason. But, considering the loss of life she might cause, she pulled back, and jumped away from him as a few drops of his blood lingered on her lips. Her tongue swirled around her lips, and she cleaned the small bit of blood off of them.

Looking at the person in front of her, she felt pity well up in her as his body started to convulse, reacting to the venom in his body. His whole body went slack before he tensed up and Alice picked him up and started carrying him bridal style back to the house.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered to him, unshead tears in her eyes, as they glided through the forest, and the man in her arms let out a broken, blood curdling scream of pure agony.

**-Shadows and Bubbles-**

Nico pov

I could do nothing as I felt the life draining from me. It hurt like hell, and I knew, without a doubt, that soon, I would be back in my father's realm, getting scolded for dying so quickly. His only son gone. He would be pissed!

I used almost all the strenght I had to push open my eyes, and was met with an unexpected sight. In front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes a molten golden color, and her hair black and short. She just crouched there, watching over me, and I couldn't help but think that she must be some sort of angel, because no one could contain this earthly beauty.

I thought about what to say momentarily as a flash of pain shot through me, and I managed to croak out one word. "Help."

With all my energy spent, and high doubts that the angel would help me, I let part of my self start slipping away. Still fighting though, I tried to stay alive, with almost no hope that I would.

After another minute I heard voices whispering and tried to concentrate but was unable. The voices stopped though, and for mere seconds, all I heard was the barely there, faint pounding of my heart. Another second passed, and-

What I felt then can only be described as pain beyond pain. It felt like my whole body was on fire. Every nerve was being split apart, and caught on fire. Flames... flames... flames... That's all I could think as it consumed me... Faces flashed in front of me... Percy... Annabeth... Thalia... Bianca... Grover... My mom... And lastly, Hades himself. My father.

All of it was so unexpected... I could barely contain a rational thought... Yet I thought it was weird that I hade to wish for death at this point to actuall acheive it...

And through it all, even as the fire continued and the faces faded... one face remained... the last face I had seen while I was alive... My angel.


	3. Changing

**Here is chapter 3. Aas of now, it will mainly be his pov.**

_Send me off on the morning breeze so far away from here  
Feel me rise in the strength I've found inside the warm embracing air  
I'm moving slow  
Like a glacier melting watch me dissipate  
I searched for love in an empty world but all I found was hate  
_

As I layed there, my entire being just burning away, I hoped that it would just end soon so that I could be rid of the pain. I had long ago lost track of time and didn't know how long I had been burning. It was hard to concentrate on anything, and I tried like crazy to wake up from this nightmare.

At times, the pain faded enough so that I could hear, and all I heard was people talking. Their voices were beautiful and musical and sometimes I could make out what they were saying. I heard the words, "Alice... vampire... mate... and thirst" several times. It was annoying that I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was soon too lost in the flames to care. This was a fate that I wouldn't wish on my worse enemy, and I didn't understand why it had to happen to me.

After what seemed like years of burning, of flames passing through my body and destroying everything I was, some of the fire retreated from my finger tips. I had a small amount of feeling in them and when I flexed my fingers, I felt something ico cold in them. I kept wondering what it was, but I thought that it might just be me passing into my father's realm.

Some of the flames retreated closer and closer inside of me, and I could feel and hear things. Someone kept whispering in my ear that it would be over soon, and I held onto the hope that they were right. After all, how could the voice that sounded like an angel's, lie?

Slowly, but surely, I felt the flames retreat into my chest, right where my heart was, and pain that was worse then all of the flames combined, before it faded as fast as it came. It felt like it took my heart with it, and for the first time, I sucked in a deep, rattling breath. The feeling that came from it was weird, like I didn't need it. I could taste everything from it on my tongue though. It tasted like vanilla and nutmeg and roses all combined. It was like the sweetest thing on earth, and I couldn't help but want to taste it even more. It was tainted though by a different taste. One of lemon and leather.

It felt like I was laying on cotton sheats and something harder underneath. Something cool and velvety held my hand and I couldn't help but marvel at its softness. My eyelids slowly opened to reveal a strange scene in front of me. The angel I had seen before was standing beside my makeshift bed, holding my hand in her perfectly manicured, small ones. Her eyes held unshead tears, and her hair was in complete dissaray. Her clothes were stained and in some places, ripped.

Standing next to her was a man who looked in his late twenties. His hair was a honey blond and he wore a white doctor's coat. He held a clipboard and pen in hand and I wondered what he was doing with that.

Leaning against the doorframe was a girl who looked anywhere from sixteen to eighteen. Her hair was a spiky blond color with red and purple highlights. Her nose was pierced, and across her cheeks was a splatter of light freckles. She wore a leather jacket and her clothes resembled that of Thalia's as it was a band T shirt and black skinny jeans.

And it was all so weird because they stood unnaturally still and were absolutely beautiful. All their eyes were different shades of gold. Anywhere ranging from a light gold that the punk girl by the door had, to a dark amber that the angel by my bed wore.

"Where am I?" I managed to say. I thought my voice would be rough, but instead, it was deep and strong, like bass. Everyone in the room was looking at me, and it freaked me out.

"Uhmmm..." My angel answered me. "You're at our house, in Washington."

_ Washington? As in Washington D.C.?_

I voiced my opinion and the girl by the door chuckled. "No," she replied. "Washington as in the small rainy state in the west coast. You are currently in Forks, the smallest town on Earth."

"Ok?" I said, though it came out as a question. "What happened to me?" I could feel myself bursting with questions and didn't know where to begin. It was an endless maze that I couldn't understand in the least. _What was the burning? Who are these people? Why do I feel so different? _

"Well-" the man by my angel started but was cut off by the small girl herself.

"I'll explain to him, Carlisle," She told the man. He took that as his leave and ducked out of the door. The strange blond girl didn't leave and didn't look like she was going to any time soon.

"If he gives you any trouble, Alice, I'll be right down the hall." She gave a half wave and left before we could say anything else. Her hair flowed behind her before she darted away and I could swore that I saw every single strand of hair on her head. Every shade, every color, and even the texture.

The girl who I guessed was named Alice turned her eyes back on me. I noticed for the first time that they burned with something... No... It was more like a smoldering. Her amber color just melted and for a moment I thought I recognized something but it was soon covered up. After a few more seconds under her intense glare, I turned my eyes away, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the emotions those orbs contained.

My hair made a curtain between the two of us and I peeked through, wondering what she was thinking about. Alice let out a soft sigh before asking in her wind chime voice, "So... what do you want to know first?"

My eyes focused on the bedsheats and I rolled the soft cotton in between my fingers. "What... What h-happened to me?"

"I was afraid you might ask that," She said under her breath. I could feel her gaze burning a hole in my head as she directed an answer at me. "Well, I don't know what happened to you, but I found you in the woods. You were bleeding horribly, and I didn't know what to do. I thought I could take you back to Carlisle and have him check you out, but I doubted that you would live that long. So I did the one thing I could; I changed you."

"Changed me into what?" I asked, scared at what was happening to me. I looked at the palms of my hands, wondering what had happened... What had I been changed into? My hands were a pale color... Actually, it was like there was no color in them.

Her answer was one that terrified me. It chilled me to the very bone, and yet my whole life was changed by that single word. "Vampire."

**Review**


	4. Sensory Overload?

** Alright, can I plz plz plz get more reviews? Plzzzzzzzz? Lol. Now onto the story... **

_Don't ask me why  
'Cuz I don't know  
Don't ask me how  
I'm gonna solve this on my own  
Don't ask me why  
'Cuz I don't know  
These things I've never faced  
Scratch out, but won't erase_

To say the least, I was stunned. _V-Vampire? Are you kidding me? There's no such thing... There can't be... but how do I explain this?_

I looked down at my hands once more, marveling at the glitter they gave off. It was so weird. I wasn't ready for this in the least bit, but there couldn't be much of another way to understand this. I was a killer... These people made me into something that could kill all my friends... Something that probably would... A_ Monster_...

The next few minutes were spent in silence between me and Alice. I was debating the pros and cons of this new life, while Alice looked extremely guilty and also deep in thought. Her eyebrows were pushed together as she thought, and I couldn't help but notice how... ugh... _sexy_ she looked. _I may be a monster,_ I thought. _But I am still a man. Besides, I may be able to help my friends. After all, we are half bloods and they might need help eventually. Besides, I was going to die and end up in Hades' realm anyways. A half life is better than no life. _My thoughts, as jumbled as they were, still couldn't help to draw back to Alice occasionally.

_Is she okay? Why does she look guilty? What is she thinking about so hard?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a barely there whisper, so soft, if not for my now excellent hearing, I doubt I would have heard it. "Im sorry."

She was sorry? What was she sorry for?... saving my life? I voiced my opinions aloud and she looked back at me, pure guilt and confusion written on her face. "Im sorry for... Condeming you to this life... For doing this to you, all of this," She said as she waved her hands around, motionin to everything around us. "I know you'll probably hate me for it and I feel worthless for doing this to you without your permission. But when I heard you say, _"Help me"_ I did the first thing I could. anyway I just wanted to apologize... I'm sorry."

I looked at her, anger seeping into me. I hate it when people brought themselves down; it was a waste of time and energy. "Alice, I don't hate you. There is no reason for me to. And your not worthless. You saved me from the brink of death, and brought me back into a new life, a second life. As far as I can see, you saved me. Who else could or would have... I don't know, but as far as I can tell, you did and I'm forever indebted to you for it... So thank you."

At my sentence, her face dispayed pure happiness. She jumped up and down, and started clappin her hands. I chuckled slightly at the look of joy on her face. It suited her well. Her eyes were bright, and her pale lips were pulled up into a smile. Not a fake smile like most Aphrodite girls that I knew wore. In fact, most of those girls would probably take a hit on their self esteem if she walked by.

"Then can we be friends... Oh. I don't even know your name," She asked in a high pitched voice that sounded like wind chimes in a soft breeze.

"Nico," I said as I held a hand out to her.

She giggled slightly. "Hmmm... Exotic..." She then ignored my outstretched hand and wrapped her tiny arms around me. Her head only came up to my mid-chest, which was laughable. I was anything but, as I tensed under her touch. It wasn't unwelcome, but when she touched me, I felt as if I had been lit on fire... in a good way. Like an electric shock through my whole body. I tentatively put my hands on her shoulders.

"Alice?" Came a soft call from the doorway. We both looked over and saw a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. Her hair was a soft caramel color and flowed down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep and rich golden color. As she stared at us for a moment, I remembered that Alice and I were still entertwined. Alice slowly pulled away, as if to savor the moment.

"Oh, hey Esme. This is Nico," Alice pointed out as she pointed at me. "Nico, this is my mother, Esme." I looked at Esme, trying to figure out how these two could be related.

They must have saw my confused looks. "Adopted mom, but still your mother all the same." She looked at me sweetly. "Since Carlisle and I couldn't have children, we decided to adopt. First Edward, then Rosalie, then Emmet, Rosalie's mate, then Alice, Jasper, Bella, who is Edward's mate, Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter, and lastly, Angel, Jasper's mate."

All this information was too much to handle at once._ There is more of them?_ The only thing I could croak out was, "Mate?"

"Oh, yes, dear. Mates. Your other half. Half of your soul. The person you will fall in love with for an eternity. Alice is the only one of our family without a mate though."

Sensory overload was way too much. I could barely hear them talk as everything around me darkened until I could see nothing. I could hear Alice scream my name as I let myself just fall asleep from too much... _Information..._ Vampires... Mates... Diamond skin... And the last thoughts.

_Alice is single._

**Alright, I just finished this chapter and decided to upload it. Review.**


	5. The Most Beautiful Tour Guide

** Alright, here is chapter 5. Angel my OC is actually based off of someone I know. Lol. The song is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one  
_

I felt around me for a few moments, trying to figure out where I was. The surface underneath me was soft, but was a tiny bit scratchy. All I could hear was soft breathing and a few voices talking in low tones. I flexed my hand and noticed that something soft was in it that I immediately identified as Alice's hand.

"Carlisle," I heard a snobby voice say. "How can you allow Alice to do this? We didn't even discuss this before he got changed. He may not even want to be a vegetarian, and will still drink human blood!"

I immediately hated the voice and whoever it belonged to. "Shut up, Rosalie!" I heard a voice say, that I thought I had heard from somewhere... "You need to stop being a selfish bitch, and get the hell over it!" I silently thanked the person who said that.

I cracked my eyes open, and saw a weird sight. The blond from earlier was standing infront of another blond, and looked ready to hit her. I immediately noticed that one of the blonds looked like a supermodel, with long legs and everything, wearing tight jeans and a blouse, while the other one looked like a punk rocker; someone I could easily get along with. Standing a few feet away from them was the doctor man, Carlisle, wearing a resigned look on his face. Next to him was a huge man with dark and curly hair. This man was almost gigantic, and had muscles all over. The expression on his face was one of amusement.

The motherly Esme was standing behind the couch I was laying on, and her feautures had a protective look drawn on them. And lastly, sitting beside me was Alice. Her tumb was rubbing small circles over my hand, and it comforted me. Her hair looked a mess, but was still a shiny dark halo around her head.

"He's awake," she chimed out in her sing song voice, with a pointed glare at the model blond. The girl looked at me, and with an expression of dislike and a huff, she stormed out of the house. Alice turned to me with a drawn look on her face. "That's Rosalie. The world class bitch." She pointed to the other blond. "That's angel." The girl gave a two fingered wave over at me, and I knew that she would probably be the person I got along with best here. What with her dark band shirt, ripped black jeans, and piercings.

Alice pointed to the doctor. "You've already met Carlisle." I nodded to him and he gave me a small smile. She pointed to the giant man beside Carlisle. "That's Emmett, our giant idiot of a brother," she said with a giggle.

The man looked dissapointed for a moment, but then brightened up. "Yeah," He let out. "Finally! A new brother! It's mainly just me, Jasper, and Edward, and Angel." Angel, who had been a few feet away when he said that, got a small glare on her face. She walked over and puched Emmett in the shoulder; HARD.

I let out a small chuckle at their antics, but then remembered something. I don't giggle... I looked down at the pixie next to me, and realized how much just being around her for a few minutes changed me. Her happiness wore off on me, and dissolved out the usual dark exterior I usually wore. Like right now, her whole face displayed nothing but happiness as she looked at her brother and sister who were now wrestling on the ground.

Her eyes turned up and met mine. I felt myself falling into their soft gaze, and without thought, leaned down towards the girl I barely knew, yet felt like I wanted to know everything about her. Her face pushed up towards mine, and we were less than a foot away when someone cleared their throats, interrupting our moment.

Our eyes flashed towards Angel, who was standing on top of Emmett, with a victorous smile on her face. Her gaze turned towards me, and in a happy voice she said, "Don't worry, all of us are the only ones here now. Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee should be returning from their hunting trip in a few hours. I don't know if the mutt is with them, but you'll probably have to meet him too."

I shrugged, and looked around, noticing for the first time that Carlisle and Esme had left the room. Alice immediately caught my confusion. "They went off for some time to themselves," She said simply. "Why don't I give you a tour of the house," she asked me, as she led me by the hand out of the living room.

I shrugged and said, "Ok," and let her lead me around the house. She pulled me into a neatly furnished room that had appliances I couldn't even understand. "Kitchen," she told me, and led me out of there and back into the living room. She pulled me up a set of stairs and into a hallway. She threw open the first door. The room was ok looking, but had a little bit too much pink and purple and had dark mohagany flooring. The bed was enormous, dominating most of the room. The back wall was all glass and had a reflective surface over it, so the whole room relcted back on it. "This is Rosalie and Emmett's room. Don't breathe too deeply in here, cause it stinks of sex, cologne, and perfume."

I nodded and she shut the door and led me to another door. She threw it open and I think I could guess at least one of the room's occupants. The floors were a dark cherry color and the walls were paneled the same color with some black mixed in with it. There were band posters covering the majority of the room, and a big book case on the other side of the room. There was a decent sized bed on the far wall with a black leather couch next to it. The last wall was floor to ceiling glass with a built in stereo system.

I absently walked into the room, with Alice at my heels. "I knew you'd like this room," Alice said with a giggle. I couldn't speak, and just stared some more at the room. Most of the posters were for bands like Pantera, some Escape the Fate, and even a few underground bands. The book case was full of classical and war books, and it made me absently wonder if being a vampire cured dyslexia and ADHD... I tucked that question back in my brain for later.

She pulled me back out of the room, and to the last room on the floor. "This here is Carlisle and Esme's room," She said and skipped past it. I could faintly hear moans coming from it, and not wanting to interrupt anything, left with Alice.

Up the last flight of stairs were three rooms, all decorated with dark mohagany doors. At the end of the hallway was a worn out cross that had looked like it had been cracked at one point, as my excellent eyesight picked up a glued up long crack that was throught the middle of it. Alice saw where my gaze lead as she pointed to it. She was getting ready to say something, when I burst out laughing. "Are you serious? A cross? A frickin cross in a house full of vampires... That's just... My gods!"

I couldn't contain an ounce of the laughter inside of me. The situation was just too ironic. I didn't have to look over to see Alice giggling, I could easily hear it. I laughed at the irony for just a second more, but then stopped, thinking about something...

"Hey," Alice said, poking me. "Don't go all deep thought on me like that!"

I just waved it off with a question. "Why do you have an old cracked cross in your house?" I asked with an honest curiosity.

She looked hesitant for a moment. "It's mainly Carlisle's story to tell, but that used to be his father's, before he was changed. It's cracked because last year, Renesmee decided to try to get it off the wall and use it as a joke, seeing if it really got rid of vampires. She held it up to Edward screaming 'The power of Christ compells you, the power of Christ compells you!' for an hour. We all laughed too hard to care about it after."

She giggled slightly at the memory, and I felt pulled into her laugh. She grabbed my hand and led me to the first door. "Anyway, this room is Carlisle's study. He spends most of his time here." She pushed open the door and I was met with the sight of a decent sized room. It was all a dark colored wood and was mainly dominated by a huge desk. There wasn't a glass wall though, and the walls had built in book cases.

I whistled. "Wow... This dude must like to read."

I looked over at Alice, and instead of looking at the room, she seemed to be deep in thought. "Alice," I asked, waving a hand in front of her. "Are you ok?" I was slightly scared, wondering what was wrong with my angel. A frown didn't belong on an angel's face.

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. I just need to talk to you in a few minutes." I nodded silently with her and we left the room. We went to one of the last two rooms and she threw open the door. "This is Edward and Bella's room, though they don't use it much." The back wall was glass, like usual, and there was a huge wrought iron bed in the center. The whole room seemed to be of golden shades. The carpet was a deep gold and the sheets were a softer color. There was a black leather couch at the back of the room and a large stereo system near the other wall.

We left that room and went to the last room. She seemed to hesitate before pushing open the door. I chuckled at the sight of the room. "Let me guess, it's yours?" I asked as we stepped into the room. It was all yellow with purple splatters on the wall. There wasn't a glass wall, but I could tell that this was exactly the room to fit Alice. The bed was small, with deep purple sheets and billowing clouds around it like mosquito netting. The floor was a lighter purple color, and extremely soft. There were three doors in this room, with one leading into a large bathroom, one leading out to the rest of the house and the last leading gods know where.

She sighed beside me. "That obvious huh?" She asked, rhetorically. She pulled me by my hand and led me over to the bed. She flopped down silently and pulled me down beside her. As soon as I sat down, her small frame curled up beside my larger one. "I need to ask you something," she said as she bit her lip.

"Shoot," I said, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Her arms curled tighter around me as she put her lips to my ear and whispered silently.

"Earlier, you said _gods_ not God. Why is that?"

** Da-da-da. Haha. Bit of a cliffy for ya. How will Nico tell her about the gods? When will we know what he looks like? When will everyone else be introduced? These will be answered in the next chapter.**_  
_


	6. The Taste of Bloodlust

** This chapter was hard to write more than anything, but I knew that I needed to. *sigh* Oh well. I don t own Old Crow Medicines song Hard to Tell. Comment and Review.**

_Its hard to tell, hard to tell  
You gotta get a woman its hard to tell  
Can't be sure, can't be sure  
Is she gonna be your pretty little girl?  
Your pretty little girl_

Better cut your hair, comb that mop  
Shine them shoes, wear tails and top  
Trim that 'stache, don't be slow  
You gonna need it where you got to go

Hit that trail ride that roan  
and buck that limb when you get her back home  
Buckle up boys don't think twice  
and love that woman with all your might 

I didn't know what to think about her question. Should I tell her? Yes? No? Why shouldn't I? All these thoughts flowed around my head freely and I didn't know what to think. I knew that no matter what, she deserved the truth.

"Hello?" Alice asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Is anyone in there?" The frown that graced her face was at the least, a bit upsetting. She shouldn't frown.

I chuckled slightly at her comment. "Yes, but I'm trying to think how I should tell you all this."

"All what?" Her slight joking manner that appeared at my tiny laugh, faded back into a frown. She gripped my shoulders tightly. "No matter what it is, you can tell me. I swear. If you don't want anyone else to know, they don't have to-"

I cut her off. "No, they need to know as well as you. Believe me, it's not a good thing. Uhmm..." How do you tell someone that the Greek gods are real? That everything they might know is a lie. I decided to get it over with in one quick burst. "You know the greek gods?"

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I majored in the study of greek mythology at one point or another. Why?"

"Well," I said, wondering if she would believe me. "They're real. I know because I've met most of them, and they aren't too friendly at times." Her face displayed pure shock, confusion, and then her face became completely blank. Her eyes focused out and I was wondering what was wrong with her.

I snapped my fingers once, and her eyes remained unfocused. I was getting ready to call someone and have them come up here, when her eyes focused back in. "I know what you're getting ready to say," she said in a slightly mystical voice. "And I know who your father is. Don't worry, we'll take you to see your family at one point soon."

Everything I could take up to this point, but what was she- Ohhhhh. "How?" I asked simply.

"Im a psychic. In other words I can see the future. Hell, we all have powers like that," She said like it was the most common thing in the world. She must have saw my face beacause she leaned over to me and pulled me tighter into a hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have popped all that on you at once."

I shook my head, my hair tickling her wherever it touched her face. "No... It's just that..."

Her face dropped and became sad. Her lips formed a small pout, creating a face no one could say no to. "You think I'm a freak." Her voice came out unemotional, but I could sense a deep sadness in it.

I grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to mine. I looked deep into her deep amber eyes and leaned over to her ear. "Alice," I whispered, scared of running her off. "You are talking to a son of hades, a man who can summon the dead, and you think you are a freak? You're not even close. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." I could hear her sigh of relief, and I felt anger bubble up in me at the fact that someone would ever hurt this poor girl, emotionally or otherwise.

Before she could respond otherwise, a door slammed downstairs, and the most delectable scent filled my nose. I inhaled deeply, catching the scent with my whole body. Alice stiffened around me, her arms going rigid, and instantly holding me tighter. A thirst I had never felt before flared in the back of my throat. It felt like my throat was on fire and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I felt my pupils dialate and a strange tasting thing pool in my mouth._ Venom_ my mind instantly told me. I felt a raging monster inside of me try to break free and get to the delectable scent that was only a few feet away.

_It'll be easy,_ my mind told me. _Just break from Alice's arms' and drain the life and blood from whatever life source is down there._

I heard a shout come up the stairs, but was to busy concentrating on keeping still to bother with it. I smelt another heartbeat cross the threshold of the house, and one more after that. "Well, Bells, I'll see you and Nessie again-" I heard no more as my body broke from Alice's arms' and pushed past the small door.

I quickly and efficiently ran down the stairs and was met with the new comers. All the looks on their faces were shock as I started a slower walk. The closest to me was Angel and a man standing protectively over her. He had honey blond hair that tumbled down to his shoulder blades and a lean build. Standing near by was Rosalie and Emmett and next to them, Carlisle and Esme. Near the entrance to the house stood a man with bronze hair and holding the hand of a beautiful girl with chocolate colored hair and the same golden colored eyes as everyone else. Standing just a few feet away from them were a man with russet colored skin and short black hair. He stank and waves of O de wet dog rolled off him. He was holding the hand of a girl with bronze ringlets and wide, chocolate colored, innocent eyes. She appeared to be no older than 10 years old.

And lastly, standing near the entrance of the door was a man with short brown hair and the same eyes as the ten year old. He wore a police uniform, but without a gun strapped to his side. I gave them all a small glare as I walked right past them and headed out to the back yard. I heard muffled whispers coming from inside and the occasional shout. I just shrugged it all off and walked to the fringe of the trees, before taking off full sprint as hard as I could.

I thought while I ran, but mainly just enjoyed the freedom of it all._ Why would they doubt you and think that you would suck those people dry just because a little thirst._

Did they really think so little of me? Sure, they barely knew me, but I would think that they would have had more confidence.

I discontinued all the thoughts in my head and just let my eyes wander over the landscape. It was a so... green. Shades and shades of the shit. The only different colors were the occasional flash of dirt or a tree trunk, but the main flash was of a deep, vibrant blue that was just to the right of me.

As I got closer, I could smell the scent of water, with just a hint of salt. I pushed through the thick underbrush one last time and was met with a... absolutely beautiful sight. I'm no gay or anything, but this was just awesome. It was a medium sized pool of water ringed by boulders on each side. Out of one of the boulders poured a waterfall of dazzling blue. There were one or two water lillies floatin in the middle of the pond, but I was more distracted by the sight in front of me. I fell to my knees and leaned over the water's edge to gaze at my reflection.

My eyes were a blood red color, that seemed to have a hint of humor in them but with an amount of sadness. My hair was shiny and fell to my shoulders in thick curtains. My jaw was chiseled and my now full lips still had their lip ring in it. It was black, but with a blue center. My muscles had seemingly filled out overnight and my shoulders had broadened. The black t shirt I wore strained under the weight of my muscles.

My reflecting over the new me was interrupted by a small tinkling laugh and the blindness that comes when someone covers your eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" A voice asked in my ear.

"Hmmm... The gingerbread man?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope, " she replied as she pulled her hands from my eyes and sat down beside me. I shifted a tiny bit and allowed Alice sufficient amount of space to sit down comfortably.

We just sat there, in a comfortable silence, until she sighed softly, and grabbed one of my hands with both of her tiny ones. She rubbed soothing circles into the small part right above my thumb. She leaned her head over onto my shoulder and rested it there comfortably.

We just sat there, without a care in the world, and enjoyed the sunset.

** Yep, here it is. next chapter up soon. Review.**


	7. What Just Happened?

** Da-da-da. Alice's pov, finally. I still do not own twilight nor pjo. Those rights belong to their specific author. The song is The otherside by RHCP. Warning: This Alice's pov for the last chapter, to let you get a feel from her. Now, read and review.**

_I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up and brought up the past  
Once you've know you can never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside_

Centuries are what it meant to me  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on  


Alice's pov

Me and Nico were laying in my bed, and I was contemplating telling him how I felt. All my life, I knew I was a freak... I was put into an asylum at an early age because of visions, and got turned into a vampire. I was the only one in the family without a mate. I was stupid, and annoying, and-

He cut off my train of thought as he grabbed my chin with his hand and tilted my face up to his. His blood red eyes, that I knew without a doubt would soon turn gold, stared into mine as if trying to contemplate their depths. I felt myself pulled into his gaze and wanting to be with him - like this - forever. Me curled into his side with one arm loosely around me and the other holding my chin in place so I couldn't just burrow my face away from his beautiful gaze.

Slowly, his eyes left mine and he leaned towards my ear. His long curtain of black hair brushed across my cheek, tickling it. "Alice," He whispered with a hint of fear in his tone, but strong determination there also. "You are talking to a son of hades, a man who can summon the dead, and you think you are a freak? You're not even close. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." At his words, I breathed a small sigh of relief that I didn't know I had been holding in. I was scared that he would encourage my idea of being a freak, and wouldn't care about me at all.

Out of nowhere, I heard a door slam downstairs and the scent that I instantly recognized as Nessie, Jacob, and Charlie, permeated the air. I instantly stopped breathing for a few moments, to make sure I had full control of myself when I felt Nico stiffen in my arms. He was taking long deep breathes, inhaling all of the scent that assaulted our noses. "Well Bells," I heard Charlie say to his daughter. "I'll see you and Nessie again soon. Take care."

I tried to hold him tighter, and make sure that he didn't let himself go out of control and kill them. I tried, but before I could, he was out of my arms and on his way down the stairs just a tiny bit slower than the average newborn.

I jumped up out of bed after him, trying to stop him, when I heard his steps slow down and walk away from the rest of everyone. I walked out of my bedroom door to hear the sliding back door slide shut and Bella pull Charlie into a hug before rushing him out of the house, for his safety. "Alice," Edward called up the stairs in a tone that made me flinch. I was in for it. " What is going on?"

I skipped the rest of the way down the stairs and sat at the bottom, looking over everyone. Esme and Carlisle had looks of understanding on their faces, while Edward, Jasper, and Bella's had confusion written across them, and Angel looked bored, while having Jasper's arm around her waist. Rosalie looked downright murderous while Emmett looked like a kid on Christmas. Renesmee looked purely... excited, while you could sense the waves of fury rolling off of Jacob.

"What did you do- leach?" Jacob asked as he tried to keep himself from phasing. I sat there, biting my bottom lip and tried to come up with an explanation. _Oh God, how can I tell them about this?_

"Uhm..." I started, but then looked in each of their eyes as I started to explain. About finding him in the woods near death, feeling an automatic attraction to him and knowing that he was my mate. About biting him to save his life, and bringing him back to the house. Him talking to me, and me telling him about myself. And lastly, about the gods.

Everyone's face was of pure shock as I told my story. Jacob's anger faded and Renesmee stopped bouncing on like a rabbit from anxiety. Everone started speaking at once.

"We have to get rid of... him."

"Awww... I get a new uncle."

"The pack won't be pleased."

"Gods? Did she say-_ Gods?_"

"Oh, lord what are we going to do?"

"Guess I got a new brother."

"It looks like Alice is finally happy, we can't get rid of him."

"Oh, Alice..."

They all turned to me, some with happy expressions on their face, and some with murder written clearly across her features: Rosalie. Jacob was the only one with a wary expression on his face. "Alice," Edward said as he took he few steps towards me and embraced me in a hug. I knew he was my favorite brother for a reason. "I'm sorry for over reacting. I just thought that he might be a danger to us."

"Yeah, sorry lea- Alice," Jacob said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But there _is _a problem. The pack won't be too happy about this. They will probably think it's a violation of the treaty." Even though I didn't want to think that way, I knew he was right.

Nessie skipped over to me and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry aunty Alice, it'll be ok." Her voice was filled with hope and a happiness that only a child could have. "Besides, we have Jakey to help us, and he can do anything." She let go of my hand and skipped back over to her best friend and jumped in his arms.

"Come on people!" Rosalie interrupted by banging her hand against the wall. "This- this... thing has got to go-"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded her.

I felt anger pulse up in me at my sister's words. It flowed through me and I felt a burst of power come through me as I ran up to Rosalie and put my hand around her throat. "If you ever talk about him like that again," I hissed through my teeth. "No, if you so much as even look at him, or are rude to him in any way, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out." My voice dripped with poison as I pinned her against the wall and reveled in her hands trying to pull mine away from her. She gripped my hands and pulled harder, but my defensiveness of _my mate_, was stronger.

I let go of her, and ran out the door, barely recognizing the faces of shock, dissaproval, surprise, and pride. I slammed the sliding doors shut and ran at top speed through the woods, trying to locate _his_ scent. After a few seconds, it hit me full on. The scent of burning roses, and for some reason, rich, dark dirt, with a hint of freshly cut wood. I followed the enchanting scent, letting it consume me, but not fully. My thoughts waged war inside my head.

_How dare she insult my mate? He has done nothing wrong! _

_ Your mate? How can you be sure? He probably doesn't even feel the same way about you, so you should just forget it and stop with this._

I knew though, that no matter what my thoughts said, I couldn't just forget him.

Eventually, I found him. He was standing at the edge of a shallow pool of water, staring into it with pure shock scrawled across his features. I looked at his body, knowing that it was a body that was impossible to forget. How could anybody resist that. His skin, although pale, still had an olive tint to it. His shoulders were arched in concentration, with muscles straining beneath his tight black shirt.

Feeling a burst of confidence, I ran up behind him, and jumped on his back. My hands automatically went around and covere his eyes. "Guess who," I breathed as I let out a little giggle. His scent was overpowering, filling my nostrils and I felt immediate relief that he was now by my side.

"Hmm... The gingerbread man?" He asked in his voice that, though sarcastic, could make anyone want him, I was sure.

"Nope," I replied, jumping off his back and settling down beside him. I felt a few rocks against my granite skin, and some sand. Nico shifted against me, giving me some amount of space to get more comfortable.

After a few moments of just sitting there, him making no move, I sigheds and grabbed his hand in mine. The silky smooth texture of it made me ache for more of him. I settled for resting my head against his shoulder, and just enjoying the comfortable silence around us, accompanied by his smooth breathing.

We sat there, like the couple I imagined we should be, watching the sun dip lower in the sky and it's reflection on the ever changing water.

** Yep, here it is. Thank you to Umbra8191, Artsy fartsy, and Gabbie for reviewing so much. It helps me write a chapter so much better with reviews, so I thank you.**


	8. Fighting and Kissing, oh my!

** Thank you for the reviews. Now do it againat the end of this chapter. c(;**

It had been a long day, what with all that had happened. We had eventually gone back to the house, still holding hands, and arranged a family meeting for me to tell them about my past, and for them to do the same.

Currently, Alice and I were sitting on the loveseat, Emmett and Rosalie were standing across the room, as far from us as possible. I knew that it wasn't his idea, it was the ice queen's. Jasper, Angel, and Jacob were sitting on the couch, with Jasper trying not to be too fidgety about sitting next to a werewolf, but still not being able to pull it off. Can't say I blamed him. The dude stank of wet dog, like he bathed in it.

Carlisle was sitting in a chair, with Esme in his lap. Although they kept shooting each other looks, I still could tell that they were paying attention, unlike Rosalie, who looked everywhere but me, burning holes into anything her gaze touched.

Bella and Edward were standing near the arch, with Renesmee in their arms. Although her smell attracted me, and made my throat burn like hell, I ignored it for the safety of her and -unfortunately- myself.

I had just told them about the Titan War, which had happened several years before, when Rosalie interrupted it. "You seriously can't believe this people? All this damn talk about Gods, Goddeses, Titans, monsters, and Demigods? It's pure shit." She pointed an accusing finger at me. "There is no way in hell that all that is true. We would have noticed-"

Emmett tried whispering in her ear, telling her to calm down, but it didn't work, and sent her into more of an unjustified rage.

I could honestly sense what she was going to do before she did it. The tensed muscles, coiled to spring like a snake at a mongoose at any given moment; the black and darkened eyes; the fury and hatred that rolled off her in waves, making the tension in the air unbearable. I couldn't say that I didn't return the same feelings. Anger pulsed through my veins, and even though I didn't have blood in me, I knew that my DNA was still that of a demigod's. I could take her down.

In Emmett's case, he _did_ try to stop her, unlike Alice who seemed ready to jump up and rip her head off. I heard a deep growl resound around the room, until I figured out that I was the one growling. I crouched down defensively, ready for the ice queen's attack.

Her body sprang at me from Emmett's clutches, expecting me to meet her half way in the air. However, I did the exact opposite, waiting for her to come to me. When she was half way through the air, her black eyes narrowed, sensing the bad move she had made.

As soon as she was a foot away, I snatched her from the air with amazing speed, and with a strength I didn't know, spun in a circle and threw her: Right through two walls and into the back yard. Growls resounded around the room at what I had done, but they weren't even out of their throats before I ran and jumped through the walls and into the back yard.

As I got outside, my eyes automatically adjusted to the darkness, with just a tiny bit of moonlight to light up the yard. I was in my element here. Darkness was one thing I could do that no one else could. I could feel it wrapping around me, encouraging my anger, and strengthening me. I saw everything in it, I could feel everyone standing around me in it. But before I could fully contemplate this, Rosalie once again attacked me.

The next minute was a blur of growls and pounces, with the shadows supplying my unlimited reserve of energy. We attacked, clawed, and bit, with me landing hit after hit on her, but she only getting one or two scratches on me. I guess you could say it was like a dance of sorts. I was more graceful than her here in my element, ducking under and around her every time she launched a new move on me. Getting tired and bored of this fight, and my anger increasing at every moment, I reached blindly into the dark, and willed a certain object into my hands. I didn't know how well it would do in a fight with a vampire, but I knew it would be an easy way to end this.

My gleaming and deadly black sword was automatically in my hands, and I was twirling it around, finding a solid grip on the handle. I heard but barely registered the collective gasps from behind me, only focusing on Rosalie and a way to stop her. She scoffed when she saw my sword. "You think you can hurt me with that thing. Well good luck, cause I'll be using it to pick your bones out of my teeth when I finish you." Her words would normally strike fear, since her voice never wavered, but i knew differently. Her eyes told a different story. They eyed my sword warily, not sure about it.

I decided not to reply to her comment, and finally go on the offensive. I ran at her, sword in my right hand and when I was only a foot away, I sliced my sword at her, aiming for her neck. She dodged under it, but I used that as a distraction. I swept my leg out and hit her in her side. She flew about twenty or so feet away, but was back on her feet in a flash. She ran at me, straight on, but at the last second, kicked her leg out and hit me in the side.

Though I was sure that a hit like that would kill a normal human, I didn't even feel it. I just twirled backwards and swung my sword at her.

She seemed to have expected me to fall to the ground in pain, because she sure as hell wasn't prepared for my move. The sword swung down and embedded itself in her shoulder. Her eyes widened in pain and a fierce howl ripped through the dark. I ignored it and pulled my sword from her, gazing at the wound.

It was deep, that much I was sure of. It went all the way down to her armpit, making her arm barely hang on. Her other hand gripped at her arm, trying to hold it in place. Venom dripped from the wound, along with a black substance that seemed like a poison of sorts. She was there-on the ground- completely weak, defenseless, and able to do nothing. _Finish Her_ I felt the darkness screaming at me.

Though I was full of rage at her, I knew I couln't, nor wouldn't do it. Not because I cared for her, but because I couldn't do that to the family. Emmett was too nice to lose his mate, and Renesmee was to sweet to lose an aunt. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't lose a daughter to me. But the most important and biggest part was that I couldn't make Alice lose a sister. That would be even too much for me to do to her. I couldn't be the cause of that pain.

Despite my head screaming at me not to, I turned my back on Rosalie and started walking away. She yelled insults at me, but I just ignored her. "Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet. This isn't over... not by a long shot. I'll kill you! Get back here!"

I ignored her insults and rude comments as Emmett rushed past me to check on his girl. His face was full of worry and I couldn't help but think that he was probably extremely pissed at me. I didn't think about that though. I was still angry, and all that fighting made the burn in my throat go up. It was an uncontrolable wildfire, one that seared my lungs and the back of my throat.

I stuffed it up as best I could and tried to turn out the thoughts of burning and filling this thirst. Instead of it I concentrated on Alice, who looked worried and pissed at the same time. Surrounding her, the rest of the Cullens got extremely defensive. They seemed to think I was some sort of a bomb that would go off at any moment, and kill her. "Alice," I breathed out as she herself ignored the rest of the family and ran up to me. Jasper tried to grab her arm to stop her, but she just inclined her head at him.

"He won't hurt me, Jazz. I've seen that much," She told him and ran up to me at vampire speed. It made me want to flinch back, but this was Alice; she wouldn't hurt me.

She stopped in front of me, and put her hands on the side of my face, examining the one or two scratches there. "Not much damage," she muttered and tilted my head to the side to look at the scar that ran down from my ear to jaw, but was already healing. "But I think you'll be ok."

Then she did something that immediately put everything else in my head on hold. She leaned her lips up and kissed me. I stiffened at first under it, not expecting this. She started to pull back, but I pulled her back into the kiss, memorizing every detail of it. her wonderful scent washing over me. her hot breath on my skin. Her warm, soft, and delectable lips against mine. This was the one moment I never wanted to forget. Though a fight had just occured where I almost killed her sister, she still wanted me enough to kiss me. My arms tightened around her small frame, and her short and soft hair tickling my face.

She leaned back, and I felt a surge of sadness wash over me, but her lips soon claimed mine in one peck... Two pecks... Three pecks. And even though her family was standing just a few feet away, I felt too good to feel awkward.

** awwww. Their first kiss. The next chapter is his first hunt, but he doesn't go on it with Alice. Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_ "Mhmm," She said as her hair whipped along behind her. "There are some things that I doubt you know about Alice."_

_ "Like what?" I asked, even though I knew I would regret it._

_ "Well, first off, she was married to Jasper for a long time, and they had actually consumated their marriage."_


	9. A Day With Angel

**Alright, can I plz get a few more reviews per chapter? And thank you to those who did so far. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I truly am. Warning:This chapter contains drug references.**

If it hadn't been for her family, Alice and I probably would have ended up naked in the yard, and going at it like rabbits. I couldn't help but feel myself getting hard at these thoughts, but eventually someone cleared their throat, making me and Alice break apart.

Most of the family wore shocked looks, and I couldn't help but give an internal laugh at that. "Bout time," Emmett muttered as he helped a struggling Rosalie into the house. "Thought they would have done it as soon as he woke up..."

Emmett, always the optimist and funny one, was the exact opposite of his wife, who was still struggling to get out of his arms and get to me. Her arm was barely hanging on, and her body was raked with scratches and cracks. Her clothes were torn, and she appeared to have lost a shoe- along with her sanity, I might add. "Let me at him Emmett! Emmett Mcarty, let me down this instant so I can kill that bastard! Get your hands off of me... Emmett!" Her face was contorted with rage as Emmett threw her over his shoulder and she pounded her fists into his back.

I heard a low growl come from my side as Alice gave the ice queen a death glare that would make most men shake in their boots. Obviously, Rosalie just deemed to ignore it and huffed and crossed her arms.

As the duo dissapeared into the house, a blanket of tension settled around the last of the family. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and dissapeared into the house. Bella would have blushed if she could have as he whispered... Ugh... _Naughty_ words in her ear.

Jacob grabbed Renesmee up, and with a small wave from her, they left into the woods. When they left, all that was left was me, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Angel, and Jasper. I could feel some of my familiar anger returning, and even a touch of something else that I didn't recognize. My head was a cloud of swarming black thoughts, and there was nothing I could do to control them. Finally someone spoke up.

"Hey, Jazz," Angel said as she let go of his hand. "Why don't you take Alice hunting, and I'll take Nico here-"

Jasper held up a hand to stop her. "No," He said in a harsh and straind voice. "It would be too dangerous. He _is_ a newborn after all, no matter how much like Bella was that he may seem."

She stopped him when a dangerous look crossed her face. "Jasper, don't tell me about dangerous. You know how my life started. I can handle myself. Besides, I need to get to learn my new brother. He seems pretty cool, anyways. Need to make sure Ali here isn't going to be getting with some kind of freak."

A pained expression ran through Jasper's eyes, just arely for a moment, and if I hadn't been watching him, I probably would have missed it. A chuckle replaced it, and a small smile graced his lips. "Then go. Make sure lil Ali here won't end up going out with him, and then find out he's a weirdo or something. Of course, then they'd go together all the more perfectly."

"Hey," Alice objected from my side. A frown fell upon her lips, and she ran up and lightly smacked Jasper on the arm. "You don't need to be mean about it. Besides, who said that he wants to go hunting with you, Angel. I wanted to be there for his first experience of it. Anyway, even I don't know him that well..."

"Why is it you all keep talking about me like I'm not here?" I objected.

"You get used to it eventually," Angel told me with a smirk on her lips. "Ok then. Do you mind going hunting with me?"

"Uhmm... sure?" I said but it came out as more of a question. What were we hunting anyway? Please say it's not people...

"Animals," Edward screamed from a window above me. He leaned outside and I could see he was barechested. Ugh..._ so do not need to see that! _My head screamed. _Damn mind reader!_

"Ok, Edward, go back to Bella! Nico, you're coming with me, like it or not. Alice, Jasper, you go on a hunt of your own. Alice hasn't hunted in a week," Angel screamed out as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everybody. I stumbled for a second before catching up to her, and running alonside her.

As soon as we were concealed by the trees, she dropped my hand and wiped imaginary sweat off her brow. "That was close, thought they'd never let us go. So annoying sometimes..." She let the sentence fade off.

"Ok, I muttered as I stuck my hands in the pockets of my shredded jeans. The knees were worn out and it had long scratches in it. "Why are we coming all the way out here for?"

She shook her head like she was deep in thought. "Don't know," she said as she started running again. I ran right behind her, listening to what she said. "Figured I'd get to know you. You _do _seem like someone I'd get along with extremely well."

"K," I said and concentrated on keeping up with her. "So what was up with the ice queen back there? Why is she such a...?"

"Bitch?" Angel completed for me. I nodded my head. "I really don't know. I just guess it's because she is extremely... protective of our family you could say. She probably saw you as an invader and someone who doesn't belong. And it probably has to do with Alice a bit. She was so torn up after... Nevermind."

"What?" I asked, needing to know everything about Alice. I sware if someone hurt her, then I will kill them.

"I'll tell you later," She just said with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, it's not nearly as bad as she was with me. Now that is _funny!"_

"Ok, I'll bite," I said, fully distracted from what she said before. Guess I was right, I _do_ still have an ADHD of sorts. Hmmm... vampirism must not cure everything.

"Well, it's a long story." I nodded and she continued. "Well, you can say that I was brought up extremely different than the rest of the family. I don't remember much about my human life other than an drunk mother and a father that was never there. Hmmm... you could say it was a hell of sorts. One day, I had enough of her beating me, and when she passed out drunk, I crept out my wondow and ran away."

I couldn't imagine anyone ever hurting her. I felt a growl grow in my chest at the thought of her own _mother_ doing that. She ignored me and continued. "Well, I don't remeber why, but I remember being followed. I had been on the road for about a week or so and I was in Seattle. It was night time, and on a sudden idea, I sat outside a concert that was going on. I think it was an Insane Clown Posse one, I'm sure. I remember smoking a blunt with this guy, and him leaving. After that a vampire came up, I didn't know what he was at the time, but he lured me away while I was high. He... God! he had sex with me. He said that he'd give me a better life if I did. Well, we did, and it hurt like hell. I think he broke several of my bones including my pelvis, an arm, and my hips. He changed me, and after that all I remember is the fire."

"Ugh... damn it! Who could do that?" She just shook her head for a moment, but i continued on. "So what happened when you woke up?" I asked her, fury raging through me at this man hurting my sister, _How dare he? What could inspire someone to do something like that?_ My anger was a distraction. So much so that I didn't even feel the burn in my throat, but a small part of my brain watched over it.

She looked angry for a moment and then pleased. "Well, apparently, he was a newborn but someone stopped his feeding. _They_ brought me back to some house and I woke up three days later a vamp. I learned that I was part of a new coven that was full of newborns and one older of us. I think his name was Riley." She spat his name out like it was venom. "Well, one night when they let us out to hunt, I killed the vampire who raped and changed me and disposed of his body. Nobody cared.

"Then one day, Riley brought back a piece of cloth. He passed it around and it smelled so delicious. He led us out to track the scent and we ended up in Forks. He basically told us 'There is a coven of special, yellow eyed vampires right over on the other side of town and they want to kill us all.' We believed him. When we got to a clearing, an ambush started. I was right in the thick of it all. Then I got bit by a were wolf that tore off my arms. I was almost finished when I looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment before changing back to normal. All except they were darker. "Well, of course it turned out to be Jasper. He saved me from the wolf I was fighting and watched over me until he found Carlisle. He had him take care of me until the fight was over. The smell by the end of it was horrible. There were dark purple smoke clouds everywhere and the strange grinding sounds of vampires being ripped limb from limb. Then it was all over and the sounds stopped. I thought the man who saved me was going to kill me until he told me to be absolutlely still and be careful. These guys in dark cloaks showed up and said that I needed to be eliminated. The family said no and the other people tried to start a fight but left because of Edward and Jasper. They took me home and within a week we found out I had a certain power."

I was about to ask what she meant but she waved me off. "It's hard to explain. I'll show you later. But anyway, that's pretty much it."

I nodded and though I had a million questions buzzing around my brain, I let them go. They would probably just annoy her. I wa getting ready to ask a different question when an overpowering scent filled the air. It burned my lungs and I felt venom pool in my mouth. I could feel myself moving forward to the source of the delicious scent. Angel raised her head to the sky and inhaled deeply. "A heard of elk," She said. "Just a half mile away."

Without even speaking, we both darted forward to the source of beating hearts and blood that would soon fill me. As we got farther on, the smell got stronger until all I could think about was the burn and the promise of fresh blood. I peaked through a canopy of leaves and saw a small heard of four elk, grazing in the grass.

A small wind chose that exact moment to pick up and our scent wafted over them. They looked up, fear in their eyes, and before they could run, we attacked. My body moved fluidly through the air with little effort as I struck down the biggest one. I wrapped my hands around it's neck and twisted, letting the life out of it. I leaned down and pulled my mouth to the deer's throat, cutting through the flesh and fur like a knife through butter.

The thick red fluid flowed down my throat, and I closed my eyes, reveling in the taste. It felt like having a nice drink of lemonade after dying of thirst, times a hundred. I had to wrap my arms around the body to get more of the liquid to comeup, but the animal was soon dry. I dropped the carcass to see Angel standing a few feet away, with two elk around her feet and wiping her mouth.

"Why does my throat still burn? I just drank an ass load of blood, and I don't even feel near normal," I asked her as I looked at myself, spotting blood splatters across my jeans and my shirt torn.

"Cause your a newborn. You'll be thirsty near constantly, so it won't start fading for about a year or so," She told me simply. "You think you could use some more?"

I thought about it for a moment and then decided to go for it. Might as well make sure I get stuffed. "Sure," I said with a shrug as we threw the elk carcasses in the bushes to hide them. As soon as we were sure there weren't any legs sticking out, we left for whatever else we could find.

We ran in silence as I processed everything I had been told lately. A year without being able to see people was pretty harsh by so many standards. I wouldn't be able to go and see Percy, Grover, anybody. The thought alone darkened my mood by a few shades.

I looked ahead and saw Angel slowing down. "What is it?" I asked as her golden eyes surveyed over the landscape below us. I looked down and saw it was a small ridge with a deep vellay in at the bottom. I let the woodsy scent wash over me as I scanned the plentiful trees for whatever made her stop. A flash of color caught my eye and I studied it as my mind reveled in the idea of more blood.

A large grizzly bear sat at the bottom of the ridge, sniffing the ground. His fur was a deep brown and his size was enormous; at least eight feet tall.

"Go get him, tiger," Angel said with a wink.

"You sure you don't want any?" I asked, even though I was already sliding to the bottom.

"Pretty sure," She said. I listened to her before turning back around and leaping the last ten or so feet to the ground. My feet hit with a light thud and the grizzly looked up at me. His snout was pulled back, and his teeth were bared at me; Let's just say that he looked pissed.

"Come on, ya big baby," I taunted him as he let out a growl and I launched myself at him. His claws didn't even hurt me as I scrambled across his back, finding purchase in his neck. My hands slipped around it, tightening and squeezing the life out of him. He reached his big paws back, trying to swat me off, but I still held tighter. He stood up on his two hind legs, in some hope to shake me off, but I just clung to his neck before pulling it as far back as possible.

I heard the large _snap_ and then the air was tainted with the scent of blood. My head leaned down automatically and started sucking the blood out of the poor creature. I was so caught up in the feeding, I didn't even register the fact that the bear and I had fallen to the ground; I just kept draining the last of the substenence from the noble critter.

I straightened up, my lips catching the last few drops of blood, and examined myself. My shirt was torn to shreds and was completely useless. My jeans had several rips in them, but were still salvageable.

Deciding that the shirt was pretty much destined for the garbage can, I took it off and threw it over the bear's carcass. I looked at muscles, noticing that I was just barely short of being the same size as Emmett.

"Stop with the narcissism, and get your ass up here," I heard Angel shout from up the ridge.

"It's not narcissism if you _are_ hot!" I shouted back p with a roll of my eyes.

I heard a loud guffaw but ignored her cleverly composed insults that were hurled at me. Instead, I grabbed the bear, noting the way the head barely hung, and threw it over by a tree. I threw some leaves over it for good measure, and then started my way back up the steep incline.

Angel stood at the top, impatiently tapping her foot. I just smirked as her gaze fell upon my bare chest and here eyes widened. Her eyes were almost as large as saucers as I spoke up. "Told you I'm hot."

My voice was leaking with laughter and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she shrugged. "I've seen better," She mumbled under her breath. We loped back to the house, in no hurry, with stomachs' full of blood.

Deciding to start a conversation off, I asked, "What was it you were saying earlier? About Alice? Something about her being torn up or sad?"

She sighed and muttered something under her breath, that even with vampire senses, I couldn't hear. "Might as well tell you now," She said as we picked up our pace and started racing back to the house. "I don't know exactly how to phrase it...but, you will find out eventually, so I might as well tell you now. First off let's say this:

"Hmmmm," She said as her hair whipped along behind her. "There are some things that I doubt you know about Alice."

"Like what?" I asked, even though I knew I would regret it.

She took a deep breath. "Well, first off, she was married to Jasper for a long time, and they had actually consumated their marriage."

I felt a slow horror dawn over me at this new, startling revelation. _She was with HIM?_ My mind roared out._ How dare he! I will rip him to shreds for doing this to her! I will tear him apart piece by piece, and burn him to ashes for ever touching her!_

No matter how much my mind waged with bloodlust, I still knew enough deep inside of me to know that I possesed absolutely no claim over ALice and she was free to do whatever she will. I became silent, and Angel respected that, as we arrived in the back yard of the house.

** Ok, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Again. Review.**


	10. Shopping?

** Alright, I think I'll make the chapters longer, but update less from now on. I'm sorry if thatt upsets you, but I'll still update, just once or twice a week.**

Arriving at home, Angel bounded into the house, with just a glance back at me. I knew she was going to see Jasper, and equally, I wanted to see Alice.

I ran in the house after her, to see the hole that I had made, patched up, with a fresh coat of paint over it. Esme was sitting nearby, on one of the kitchen stools with a large book in her lap. I shuffled my feat nervously. "Esme," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "I'm sorry for destroying your wall... My temper just got the better of me, and it was hard to control myself. I know I shouldn't have, but I promise it won't happen again."

She glanced up from her book, and I could see her face was full of compassion. "Don't worry about it, your still a newborn and I know how that is. I was one once, too. And I know you've been through so much that I'm knid of surprised that you lasted this long without trying to break something." She got up from her book and glanced at the wall with humor in her eyes. "At least your not as bad as Rosalie. On her first day as a newborn, she destroyed our whole home in New York with one of her rages. We still haven't rebuilt that house, specifically because Edward thinks of it as a tribute to Rosalie's temper. he sometimes reminds some of us about that, just for a laugh."

I gave a small chuckle. "Still, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you..." I let my sentence fade off.

"Just one thing," She said as she embraced me in a hug. "You have to go shopping with me and Alice later. I'm surprised she didn't take you as soon as you woke up, with how she is."

"What?" I asked as I pulled away from her hug and my eyes focused to the upstairs, where I knew she was.

"Well, Alice likes to shop-" She started but was cut off.

"Likes? Yeah, right. _Loves _is is a better word for it," Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen. "She practically lives for it. I feel sorry for you dude," He pronounced and gave me a pointed look. "You will, more than likely, be subjected to _the torture_ soon enough. We all have."

"It's just shopping!" I exclaimed.

"_Just shopping? _Tell that to her. She'll rip your head off for it. Your ass would be roasted," He said with a wide grin that exposed cheeks full of dimples.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. She swatted him with a book and he rubbed his shoulder with a small _ouch._

"So," He said looking at me with a serious gaze. "I'm letting you off the hook this time for fighting my wife, because I know she started it. But if you lay a single hand on her again, I'll rip you to shreds. And I doubt you'll be able to live through that."

"Ok, that sounds fair," I said. I started walking out of the room and walked into the living room. Jasper and Angel were sitting on the couch, cuddled together, and Jacob was playing with Renesmee. He bounced her up and down and she was making small screeching noises at him. I ignored them and darted up the stairs, heading up to Alice's room.

I pushed open the small wooden door to see her curled up on her bed with a notebook on her lap. "Hey." I said as I closed the door behind me and walked over to her spot on the bed. I kneeled on the floor beside her and she looked up at me, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Hey," She greeted me back and pulled me into a hug before attaching her mouth to mine. I felt like heaven as her warm lips danced with mine. She tasted like honeysuckle and so many other flavors as her warm breath fanned across my mouth. I used my teeth to tug on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she granted it.

I could feel every nerve in my body on fire at our closeness. It felt so right to be with her like this. The flames licking up and down my body from her touch lit me ablaze in ways I have never known.

All to soon, our kiss broke apart with me leaning my forehead against hers. Our noses touched and her sweet and sultry breath fanned across my face. "Wow," was all that slipped out of her mouth as we regained our senses from what we had just did.

"Yeah, wow," was my genuis response.

Even though I was on my knees infront of her bed, and she was laying rather awkwardly across it, it didn't stop us from engaging in another make out session.

The only reasons we came up were not from air, it was from stopping ourselves from getting too lost in the passion and making sure that we still had control. I didn't want to do anything with her that she might regret later. I never wanted this beautiful creature in front of me to be hurt, and I would destroy anything that would even attempt it.

In that one second I realized something. Something that was life changing, that would forever alter my entire being. The one thing that had never happened to me, and that somehow, I should have realized sooner.

_ I loved Alice._

These last few days had been interesting, to say the least. Ever since my small revelation, I had done anything and everything in my power to make Alice happy. That included racing her through the forest, and winning; getting along with Rosalie, no matter how much I despised her; and even letting Alice make me a room and buying me furniture and clothes.

The first time we had went shopping, I had surrendered quite easily. I wanted to make her happy and if this was what I had to do, then so be it. Let's just say that when Alice tugged me outside to her car, Esme walking behind us, I had almost freaked.

Flashback:

_ "Holy crap," I muttered as my face rearranged into a mask of shock. _

_ Alice clicked the beeper on her keychain and the car beeped to life once and the audible _-click-_ of the locks came up._

_ "Yep. She's my baby," she said as she ran her hand over the canary yellow trunk. 'Turbo' was scrawled across it in silver and it flared out bright against the yellow color. Her bubbly attitude returned as she enthusiastically jumped in the front seat and flung the passenger door open for me. _

_ Speachless, I got in the passenger seat and admired the interior of the car, not even noticing Esme climbing into the back seat._

_ The whole interior was a black leather and still smelled new, but contained a scent in it that only Alice had. The car itself was like Alice. Sleek, powerful, fast, bright, but terrifying when it needed to be. I let out a sigh._

_ I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful machine, even when Esme called my name from the backseat. "Nico!"_

_ "Huh?" I asked, turning around in the seat as we pulled out of the garage._

_ "When is your birthday?" She asked me, her face full concentration._

_ I honestly had to think for a moment. Between the events of the changing and everything else, I hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. Sometime before the end of World War Two. It's too hazy from the change but I think so. Why?"_

_ "No reason," She told me, trying to act innocent and inconspicuous. "But I thought you were only seventeen? How could you possibly be that old?"_

_ I tried to shrug it off. "I don't know, honestly. The Lotus Hotel and my father apparently. After Worls War Two, which was between kids of the big three, Zeus and Poseidon made him surrender all his children to camp half blood. He wasn't too happy about that and offered my mom a palace in the underworld. She said no and Zeus took that opportunity to blast the place. My mom died, and the only ones left alive were me, my father, and my sister Bianca. He put us in the casino for about seventy years and we never aged. He pulled me out of there a few years back in the hopes that I'd be the hero of the prophecy. He was wrong and it wasn't me though. My sister died because she ran off with a group of girls, leaving me alone," I said this last part bitterly. "My cousin Percy took care of me, but I never really stopped by camp to see him. After the war, I was either in the underworld, or stuck on the streets. My sword was the one thing that kept me alive most of the time, and if not for it, I would very easily be dead right now._

_ "That was, until about a year ago. I went for a trip to the underworld and saw my father. He told me extremely unpleasant news, and because of it, I had to spend my days at camp half-blood." After giving them a pointed look which meant for them not to ask questions, I continued. "And now, here I am."_

_ Esme layed a comforting hand on my shoulder and Alice leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry," and soft "It's ok," came from their mouths._

_ A just gazed out the window after that, watching the scenery go by. After a few minutes of silence, we reached the Port Angeles mall. Alice tugged me inside with her bubbly attitude and I unwillingly followed her._

_ Esme called to us that she would meet us in three hours at the food court, and we just plowed ahead. Alice pulled me into the first store, which turned out to be Aeropostle. I closed my eyes as she piled my arms high with all sorts of clothes ranging from white, to red, to black._

_ "Alice," I said calmly as I set down all the clothes. "I'll range them down for you." I held up a white shirt. "This is not something for a child of Hades. Only black clothes are worn by us."_

_ She turned around with a huff. "You don't need to always look like your going to a funeral, you know," She pointed out._

_ I let out a small laugh. "But what would be the good in that? We _are_ children of death! Well, me at least. I don't know what you are the offspring off, maybe a pixie or fairy, but definitely not Hades!"_

_ I gave a snort at my little pun and she glared at me before picking a fight about it..._

30 mnutes later_... and we were kissing wildly, entangled in each other's arms, the fight forgotten._

_ "Ok," She pouted as she pulled away. "You can wear black, but you have to at least occasionally let me put a different color for you." I nodded my consent and we eventually got about nine outfits from Aeropostale alone. It continued much the same way for the next few stores... Us arguing, making out, and eventually settling on the same idea. That is, until we came to hot topic._

_ "Come on," I said as I tried to drag her in. "This is the best store here."_

_ "Nuh uh. No way," She commanded as she crossed her arms. "This is too creepy of a store."_

_ "May I ask why that is?" I asked as I assumed the same position as her: arms crossed, and death glares coming from our eyes._

_ "It's just a little too... creepy. Even for vampires." I glanced behind me at the store and saw the girl manning the register. Her hair was bleached blond with pink and blue highlights. The customer she was taking care of had long black hair that reminded me of how my hair used to be before the transformation. _

_ "Yeah, right. It's not creepy. This is the source of teen rebelliousness. The place for teens to go against corporates, parents, and conformism." I said and turned around to go in the store._

_ She just huffed and sat on the bench while I went in. After a few minutes of shopping in there, I came up to the register with a good number of shirts, a jacket, and five or six pairs of pants. The girl sat at the register, chewing a piece of gum, and reading a magazine. She seemed to ignore me as she kept her eyes on the article in front of her._

_ "Excuse me, may I pay for my stuff and go?" I asked, exasperated at her unwillingness to cooperate._

_ "Fine," She sighed. She closed the magazine and looked up, and her eyes went wide. They seemed to grow the size of saucers as they roamed over my body, unashamedly. She let out a low whistle under her breath and picked up the first item to scan._

_ She seemed to go extremely slow as she scanned the items, even for a human. Even as she did, she never let her eyes wander once from my body. Finally, she got the last item in. "Here you go," She said and I pulled a huge wad of bills from my pocket that Alice had given me in case of emergencies._

_ Alice chose that exact moment to skip- literally skip- into the store. My breath froze in my throat, like always, at seeing her. I knew that it was something that would never get old. "Hey baby," She said as she grabbed my arm. "You almost done?"_

_ "Just about," I commented back before throwing a couple bills onto the counter. "Keep the change," I told the blond who was glaring daggers at Alice. I was barely able to grab the bags and receipt before being pulled out of the store entirely._

_ We walked over to the benches and I examined the receipt, noticing the seven digit number written on it. I balled it up, and without a care, threw it into the nearest baste bin. I continued on to where all our bags were on the benches before loading them all into my arms._

_ "Why did you throw away the receipt so quickly?" Alice asked all knowingly- like._

_ I simply shrugged. "I don't need any girls numbers, I've got you," I said, making it as simple as possible._

_ She let out an awhhh before announcing that it was time to go meet up with Esme. I was astonished that so much time had passed without knowing it, but chalked it up to the fact that I was happy that Alice was happy, making it go so much faster. I knew that there was no way it could go fast otherwise, considering that I usually hated shopping._

_ We decided to drop off the bags in the car, but instead of leading us to her Porsche, Alice led us to a large yellow jeep that I instinctively recognized as Emmett's. "Why is Emmett here?'' I asked as she unlocked the door and started unloading the clothes from my arms._

_ "It's not Emmett. He wouldn't come here for anything. He hates shopping too much. Nope. It's Angel. She called while you were in Hot Topic and said that she was going to help us pick out the stuff for your room. That, and because she owes me a favor and I need to get her some more clothes," She said, and threw in the last bag. "Now let's go."_

_ With that out of the way, we went back in the store and met Esme and Angel at the food court. Of course we didn't need to eat, but they thought it would be a good place for us to take a small break from shopping, which was mainly for me. Alice would shop until the world ended if you let her. ALice and Esme conversed about what they would need for my room, which was supposed to be a surprise for me, while I talked to Angel. Thankfully, she was helping them with my room, so I knew it wouldn't turn out too bad._

_ "Here," Angel said as she slid me a drink from along the table. It had a straw in it, but I could smell the blood. At my questioning glance, she answered, "We know you're still a newborn, so we thought that you could use something to cool down your throat. Just because you have good control doesn't mean you should test it."_

_ It was only when she said it did I notice the aching burn in my throat. I practically gulped down the drink as she talked to me. I conversed back, and soon, it was time to start back up shopping._

_ We followed Esme into a store, me and Angel lagging behind, scared of more shopping. "Ok, which one do you like?" Esme asked as we viewed the desks. I chose a dark cherry colored one which Esme approved of. We moved over to the beds and chose a large queen size one, which would suit me nicely._

_ Eventually, Alice turned to me and said the one thing I had been waiting hours for. "Ok, you're done shopping. We're going to have this shipped to the house, and have you drive Emmett's jeep home. Angel should be able to pick out the majority of the rest of the stuff for your room, so you can go back to the house."_

_ I didn't object and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before shooing me off. I gave Esme and Angel my farewells before running out to the jeep, and getting out of the hell Alice loved so much._

Flashback over

Eventually, they had finished all the shopping and had my room done. I was sitting on Alice's bed in her room, just looking at the ceiling when she pranced in. "It's time," She said, knowing that I couldn't wait to see my room for once. Even though me and her were mates, which I had soon figured out, we still got on each other's nerves frequently, and I needed a place to escape from it all when I did.

I got out of the bed and she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. Alice pulled me up the stairs and we were standing in the middle of the hallway. She pulled on a string and simultaneously put her hands over my eyes, effectively cutting off my vision. "Hey!" I commented.

"We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?" She said, and led me up the stairs and into what was supposed to be my new room.

"Ok," She said. "I'm ready. Surprise..." and with that she pulled her hands from my face, showing me the room...

**Ok, I'm sorry for the small cliffy, and for taking so long. Next update will be shorter, but a bit sooner.**


End file.
